A Girl and Her Savior
by simply-addictive
Summary: Kagome gains an abusive step sister, Satome, and then loses everyone, except Satome. Or does she? When she moves to a new city, and finds her childhood friend, things start back where they left off, but there seems to be something more.
1. In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

_Flashback_

"Kagome, Souta" Ms Higurashi called to her 7 year old and her 2 year old children, who were playing in the court yard of the shrine.

"Yes, mom?" Kagome said, running up to her mother and brushing her brown hair out of her eyes, with Souta at her heels, holding a little ball.

Ms Higurashi kneeled down, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You know that nice man that has been coming over for awhile, now?"

Her children nodded.

"Well, we are getting married! I need both of you to go get cleaned up so we can go the shop to pick out your outfits for the ceremony." She said, smiling.

Kagome's brown eyes looked sorrowful, "But Moooommmmy! Me and Souta were playin'!"

"Well, it's time to go dear!" Ms Higurashi said, picking up her crying son, Souta.

Kagome half-heartedly followed her mother inside their house, not knowing what fully lay ahead of her.

_Sometime After the Marriage_

"Kagome, gimme that ball!" A cold, but superficially sweet, voice said, sending a shiver up Kagome's spine.

"Hello Satome. I'm playing with it now but you can play with it when I'm done." Kagome said to her 10 year old step-sister, looking up and smiling from her place on the floor, the ball held between her hands.

Satome's face turned red as she slapped her little step-sister's face, and then kicked her in the side. Satome's pudgy hands picked up the ball that rolled from Kagome's hands as she clutched her side, tears filling her eyes. "Next time, when I say 'gimme' you'll do it!"

Satome walked away, bouncing the ball happily, as Kagome's tiny frame lay on the ground, shaking with sobs. Her thin arms pushed her off the ground and Kagome ran out of the shrine, down the steps, and to the park down the street. She shook with sobs and she could already feel a bruise on her side. Her face was swollen where she was slapped.

As the park came into view, Kagome panicked slightly, not seeing anyone. "Inuyasha!" She cried, as her eyesight picked up on the boy swinging, who looked up at her. While she ran towards him, he got up and rushed to her side, his silver hair flowing behind him, as his white dog ears twitched with every sniffle she made.

"Kagome" he said, his golden eyes looking at the crying girl in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Satome-" Kagome cried through her sobs, "Satome hurt me again. All over a ball…" She clenched his shirt as her sobs shook her body violently.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, "It's getting worse! Look what she did last time!" He pulled up her shirt, where a dark scar, above her belly button, clashed against the creamy skin of the young girl.

Kagome wiped her eyes. "It's Ok, Inuyasha! If she really wanted to hurt me bad she would have already!" she said, unconfidently. She stared in the boy's eyes and felt an uneasy calmness flood through her. She hugged the boy around his waist and squeezed.

Inuyasha looked at her, and then returned the hug, "Don't let her do this, Kagome! You need to tell somebody!"

"No, I can only tell you." she said, starting to cry again. Inuyasha wiped Kagome's eyes and she looked at the sky seeing the pinky orange color of twilight being casting upon the clouds.

"I need to get home." she said limply, burying her face into Inuyasha's shirt, and then pulling away from the safety of his arms. "I'll walk you home, Kagome." Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand, gently goading her to follow him, which she willingly complied to.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed, her left eye almost swollen closed, "Please, don't ever leave me alone with her."

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand tightly, and then looked back at her. "I love you, too, Kagome. I'll never leave."

_End of Flashback_


	2. Gone When I Need You Most

Ok, so, here is the second chapter in my story. I have ten written, so far, but, I still need to revise eight more. Hopefully they'll come soon. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Gone and when I need you most**

Kagome, now a 16 year old, sat on her bed as she pondered on her thoughts of when she was little. Her long brown hair shone in the light coming through her window and splaying across her bed and floor. _Inuyasha… _Her eyes were unfocused, far away, as she remembered the silver hair, golden eyed boy. _I miss you…_

"Kagome!" a cold voice screeched, not superficially sweet anymore. The familiar shivers ran down her spine. Only one person could make her shiver like that: Satome. The evil sister she's been forced to live with, and who has made her live hell, since she was 7. "Kagome-" the voice screeched again, "Where is my school uniform?!"

Kagome yelled back, "I have no clue! Check your closet!" _Ya lazy bum_, she thought, as she stood up, grabbing her own school uniform out of her closet.

Satome came up the stairs, breathing heavily, her pudgy face flushed from the slight exercise. "Don't be a smart ass!" she squealed, her nasal voice high-pitched, her small black eyes glinting. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her short black hair off her shoulders. Kagome stifled a giggle as she listened to the quiet wheezing of her beast of a step-sister. Satome walked over to Kagome and her chunky hands grabbed Kagome by the hair.

Kagome screamed in pain and Satome, surprised by Kagome's scream, threw Kagome against the door and ran downstairs. Kagome landed with a small thud, her face hitting the floor. She got up, her nose bleeding, and crawled onto her bed, putting her hands on the window and shoving upwards, the window giving free under her palms. She jumped out of her room, landing on her feet, and ran down the steps of the shrine, towards her own safe haven. The park.

As she ran towards the empty swings in the deserted park, Kagome felt the familiarity surround her. She let the calm and serenity of the park fill her. As she sat on the swing, she kicked off her shoes and dug her toes in the sand. Overflowing tears made their way down her face and onto the sand, creating small, slightly darker dots. Her mind brought her to the one sour memory this park held for her.

"_Kagome……" Inuyasha said, hugging the crying the girl, "I have to go."_

"_But Inuyasha" she said, shaking her head and crying into her friend's shirt, "You said you wouldn't leave me with that monster of a sister!" The 9 year-old girl felt just like a helpless child. She kept clutching the 10 year-old's shirt. The clouds rumbled threateningly. A couple drops fell on the two children's heads. A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek._

"_It's Ok, Kagome! Come and visit me whenever you can! I'm just moving to Yokohama." Inuyasha said, holding the girl, rubbing a hand down her shaking back._

_A car honked and Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, who clutched at the empty space in which Inuyasha just filled. "I have to go, Kagome..."Inuyasha said, streaks of tears on his face. He turned and walked to the car honking at him. _Inuyasha…

_As Inuyasha got into the car and drove away, thunder cracked and it poured, showering the girl in the earth's tears as her own covered her face. "Alone…I'll always be alone…" she mumbled over and over to herself, barely hearing the passing cars over the thunder and rain._

_Kagome didn't know how much time past, but she sat on the swings, just thinking. Minutes passed like hours, and the numbing cold continued to fill her. When she started to sneeze, she slowly stood up and walked home, not knowing what would be waiting for her there._

"_Where have you been?" a voice screeched, making Kagome shiver like it has before. But this time it felt different. It felt colder than usual. Kagome knew why, too. It was because her best friend was gone and she would never see him again. She was alone. No one was going to be there for her, waiting on a swing down the street._

_Satome walked up to Kagome and looked at her in disgust. "Where have you been? It's been, like, two hours since it began raining!" Satome said, her small black eyes glinting in anger and her face becoming a blotchy red. _

"_I was at the park, Satome, I was thinking about stuff. I'm sorry I stayed out. I should have come home sooner." Kagome said, monotonously, before turning to walk up the stairs._

_Satome fumed at this and reached out to Kagome, grabbing her hair and pulling her backwards sharply, dragging her to the ground. Kagome let herself be dragged down without making a noise. She didn't care, it didn't hurt. Her heart was hurting so much worse. Satome slapped her twice, and, seeing that the slaps didn't register on Kagome's face, resorted to punching. Then, kicking. Satome beat Kagome worse than she ever had before. After 30 minutes of torturing Kagome, Satome simply walked away, unphased by what she just did._

_Kagome, bloody, bruised, and swollen, stood up slowly, lethargically. She mechanically walked up the stairs and walked into her room, softly closing the door behind her. As she trudged to her bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her bruised cheek bones. Her swollen eyes, one almost swollen shut. Her lip was sliced and blood trickled down her chin. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Silent tears slid down her bruised and bloody face as she fell onto her bed. _Inuyasha…

_Oh, Inuyasha_, Kagome thought,_ what are you doing right now? _She looked up at the sky, thinking about his warm golden eyes and shining silver hair. She put a hand to her heart as her head fell limply against her chest. "Oh, Inuyasha…" she mumbled, "I need you."

In Yokohama, a boy with golden eyes and silver hair was laying on his back on the roof of his house. He sneezed suddenly and shook his head. "I guess someone is thinking about me…" he mumbled, a laugh getting caught in his throat, "like that would happen." He gazed at the blue sky as clouds drifted above him, and his mind drifted back to the stormy eyes of a girl with glowing brown hair. Crying and bruised in his arms. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. _I hope you're ok…Kagome…_


	3. An Accident

**Chapter Three: An Accident**

Yokohama

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, thinking and getting a shiver down his back. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of her brown hair, her honey brown eyes. "I hope you're all right. I just got the strangest feeling…"

He jumped up as he thought of a brilliant plan, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. He climbed down from the roof to the tree, then from the tree to his bedroom window. He crossed his bedroom in a couple steps and threw the door open, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he raced down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, running through the living room and the kitchen. He walked through a hallway and threw a door open. "Sessho-"

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped, looking up from his work, "What could be so important that you insist on causing a disruption while I am so obviously working?!"

"Sesshomaru, I have a question about going to Tokyo!" He said, lighthearted and wild-eyed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stood at the counter, looking the helpless looking man in the eyes. "Can I get my ticket, **yet**?" Inuyasha asked, bored and annoyance resonating in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Y-you're not valid for a ticket." the man at the counter said, nervously wringing his hands and pulling at his collar. He helplessly looked around, like a cornered dog that was about to be punished. "I'm sorry, but the people higher up have listed you as a threat to the other passengers…" the defenseless man said, trailing off as the people around Inuyasha backed away slowly.

"Because of the time I got angry that they gave me a seat between two people who looked like mountains?" Inuyasha tested, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as a girl behind him giggled. The man nodded quickly, "Y-y-yes sir…"

Inuyasha picked up his bag and, in a polite, yet obviously furious way, left. "See if I ever come to this airport again," he said under his breath. "How will I get to Tokyo now…"

Tokyo

_Inuyasha_, Kagome thought, her eyes dimming as she pushed her feet into the sand,_ how could you have left me? _Thunder boomed in the distance. Kagome sighed, stood and picked up her shoes, putting them on easily, then started walking home. Kagome climbed up the steps to the shrine. _Home…_she thought wryly. _Can I even call it that?_

"Kagome," said Satome called as Kagome opened the door to her house. Her voice was filled with despair, "Kagome?"

"Yes, Satome, what is it?" Kagome asked, hearing sadness in her sister's voice and trying to pinpoint which room she was in. Then Kagome saw Satome running to her, her chunky face hidden in her hands. She looked up, her face blotchy red and swollen. _She's been crying…_

"Kagome!" Satome said, between sobs, "Mother, Father, and Souta have…have…"

"Have what?" Kagome said, feeling Satome's sadness envelope her. Kagome grabbed Satome's shoulders, trying to steady her. "What happened?"

"They were in an accident! They are at the hospital right now! " Satome sobbed, sliding to the floor in a mess of distress and mental chaos.

Kagome stood in shock as her hands fell limply to her side. "No…" she whispered, "No!" _Mother wouldn't have gotten into an accident_, Kagome thought, tears cradling on her eyelashes. _Mother is so much more careful than to let herself get into an accident. No…this can't be happening. This is all a nightmare. I'll wake up soon. _She suddenly felt an emptiness, like her heart was being torn out and stomped on, while Satome sobbed on the floor.

_RIIINNNNNGGGGGG! RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_ The phone screamed into the silent house.

Kagome ran to the phone and answered quickly. "Hello, Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking" Kagome said, tears almost spilling over her lashes.

A sickly sweet voice came through the phone, "oh, Miss Higurashi! This is Nurse Tennyo. We have some news on your mother and father…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, This is my story. :D It actually gets alot better.  
You need to keep reading it.  
Seriously. xD**

**I have a fictionpress account and I started a new story over there.  
****_Count the Stars  
_You should go read that as well.  
****.com/~simplyaddictive**

**So, comment and criticize. I don't mind.**


	4. Yokohama

So, everyone, thanks for reading. I hadn't realize it had been so long since I've updated, you may need to refresh your memories *wink wink*. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of **A Girl and Her Saviour**.

Also, I don't own anything related to Inuyasha, except this story. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Yokohama**

"Miss Higurashi, we have news on your mother, father, and little brother regarding the automobile accident they were involved in earlier today" Nurse Tennyo said, unusually calm. Kagome's heart fell at the tone of the nurse's voice, although she did not want to admit why.

"Yes…" Kagome trailed off, feeling Satome's eyes on the back of her neck and scooting around the edge of the doorframe, out of the living room, and into the hallway. It felt like an eternity as she walked over to the stairs leading to the upper-lever of the house. She sat on the bottom stair as she waited for the nurse's reply.

"We are sorry to inform you, but your parents and brother have passed away," The nurse said, only pausing for a moment before moving on to talk about funeral preparations, death insurance, and wills. But Kagome was deaf to it all. The hand that wasn't holding the phone up to her ear was steadily shaking as she brought it to her face. Her head fell forward with grief and her long black hair would have obscured her vision, if it hadn't been for the tears rolling down her cheels in waves.

The nurse said her final condolences and a loud click resonated in Kagome's head as the nurse ended the call. The phone clattered to the ground as she placed her head in her hands and sobbed openly. _Mother…Souta…Even my step father. They're all gone now. Now I only have Satome._ As that thought sluggishly made its way through the fog clouding her mind, she wailed, her heart utterly broken at the thought of having no one to rely on, no one to count on.

Kagome barely took notice of the heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. "Kagome," a gruff voice said, which cause her to look up. Satome stood over her, her large frame looming, as she looked down at her younger step-sister. "I think we should leave," Satome announced as she rubbed her red, swollen face with her short, chubby fingers.

"What?" Kagome asked, thinking she hadn't heard what Satome right.

"We're leaving, after the funeral arrangements and the ceremony," Satome said, taking deep breaths and sniffling. "We can't afford to stay here, we're both still in high school. We need to stay with someone."

Kagome, feeling at her wits end, stood up quickly, causing Satome to take a few steps back. "Are you kidding me?" She near whispered. Satome blinked in wide eyed astonishment at Kagome before coming to her own senses and puffing up her chest.

"No, we'll be leaving soon, so you can start packing," Satome said, "We'll be moving to Yokohama. I have some family there." She shoved Kagome out of her way and walked up the stairs, her heavy foot falls resonating loudly with each step.

_Yokohama…_Kagome thought idly as something tugged at her memory. _Someone important lives there…but who?_

As Kagome walked up the stairs to her own room, her mind searched for the piece of information she felt she shouldn't be overlooking. _Who is in Yokohama? It's on the tip of my tongue!_

She stepped into her room and took a look around. Her bed was a mess, she usually was tidy and made it, but her purple comforter and pillows were strewn across it. She walked over to the window and watched as rain danced upon the pavement, the leaves, the cars, and other houses. Walking over to her closet, she opened the door and slowly withdrew half of the clothes hanging inside, took them off their hanger, and folded them, placing them on her messy bed. After a few moments, she got on her hands and knees to search within the closet and, after finding what she needed, stood up with a couple flat cardboard boxes in hand. Kagome put the boxes together and put the clothes from her bed into the boxes. She looked at her desk and nightstand, littered with photos of her mother, brother, and herself, shown as a happy family. With a swift movement, Kagome shoved everything off of the desk and nightstand and into one box.

Walking to her now unoccupied bed, she plopped onto it face first and wrapped her arms around a pillow. And like the world outside of her window, she cried.

Hours later, sitting on her bed in the darkness, her knees pulled to her chest, Kagome thought about everyone who had left her with Satome. _Mom…Souta…Inuyasha_, Kagome sighed. _If only you were here to help me with my sadness_,_ Inuyasha, you'd make this better…_

"That's it!" Kagome said, quickly sitting up straight, "Inuyasha! He's who I've been trying to remember! He's the one who lives in Yokohama."

And a glimmer of hope took its place within her heart.

The funeral service was beautiful and extravagant. Could anyone expect any less when it comes to the death of one of the CEOs of a famous toy factory in Japan? Kagome knew that Satome would be well off if her father died because of that fact, she just never imagined it would be so quickly. But who would? Who would ever imagine their parent dying before they at least were able to see grand – if not great-grand – children?

It'd been a week since the funeral and Kagome had been fortunate enough not to endure the wrath of Satome, but Satome had too much to worry about to be angry. All the preparations of moving are too much and can send even the saddest, sluggish heart into a scurry of frenzy. Yet Kagome took her time, making sure she didn't overlook anything, and Satome ran from room to room checking things over and over, trying not to leave anything out.

And now, in Yokohama, Kagome stood in front of a log cabin house, staring at it in admiration as she held a box of her things ready to be unpacked. Satome had already moved a few boxes into the empty house and was already claiming which room was whose and what purpose all the other rooms held. Kagome sighed as she trudged up the sidewalk towards the house, taking in the neighborhood.

Her attention was caught by two children playing in the yard nest door. The boy held a stick in the air and waved it threateningly at unseen monsters, shouting "You'll never get her as long as I'm here." And the little girl, ran around and made mock terrified noises. "Hurry Taku! They're getting closer to me!" Kagome had stopped walking and watched the children playing, a smile on her face. _They remind me of Inuyasha and myself at that age_…

"Hey," a voice suddenly said, making Kagome nearly drop her box. She turned around slowly and came face to face with a girl with waist-length hair, deep brown eyes, and a huge smile on her face. The smile quickly faded when Kagome didn't respond, and the girl's head tilted to the side, "you don't talk much?" Kagome blinked and quickly replied "I don't talk to strangers." Kagome blushed instantly, knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Huh…" the girl replied, staring at Kagome before shrugging, "I'm Sango. Now I ain't so much of a stranger." Kagome smiled at Sango and replied "I'm Kagome. Sorry for saying that, I'm not sure what I was thinking…" Sango smiled right back, "I say some stupid things, too, it's cool. So you just moving in?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, how did you know?" "Well, carrying boxes," Sango said, pointing at the box in Kagome's hands, "that's a dead giveaway." Kagome laughed, "I guess you're right."

Sango looked at the pile of boxes on the curb, still needing to be brought inside and placed in their proper rooms, "You want some help with those? It could get it done faster." Kagome nodded and Sango grabbed a box then followed Kagome into the house.

"So," Sango started as they sat on the porch after all the boxes had been put away, "there's an ice cream place within walking distance, wanna go get some?" Kagome's face lit up, "That'd be great! Let me go ask Satome." Kagome hurried inside and searched the house, finding Satome in her room kneeling over some boxes holding a picture frame, her shoulders shaking. Kagome stopped at the door and stood there for a moment, watching Satome as she sniffled and wiped tears off of her pudgy cheeks. Kagome quietly turned around and joined with her new friend, "Let's go, Sango." Sango stood, and soon they were on their way towards the edge of the neighborhood, which emptied out onto a street that led downtown. "So what school are you going to?" Sango asked, attempting conversation. Kagome thought for a moment, trying to remember the name of the school. "Uhm…I think it's called something like Takinuku High," she said slowly. Sango giggled, "Takanaka High? That's where I go as well. We can walk to school tomorrow if you'd –"

"Heeeeeeey ladies!" A voice called from behind them, interrupting Sango and causing her to stiffen. "Crap, Kagome! Walk a little faster!" Sango urged, putting her hand in the small of Kagome's back and pushing her forward to quicken their pace. "Awww, Sango, don't be like that…" the voice cooed, closer than it had been moments before. Sango closed her eyes and shook her head, "oh no…he's gaining on us." Kagome stared at Sango in confusion, and then looked behind them to see a guy with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, bootcut jeans, and a dark purple t-shirt walking towards them grinning. "He looks innocent enough Sango," Kagome started before Sango interrupted, saying "That's the only time you'll ever think that about him again." And although the look on Sango's face said she wanted to run as far away as possible, she stopped so that the guy could catch up to them.

"So Sango," the boy said as soon as he reached him, "who's you're lovely friend?" He turned to Kagome and she blushed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand from him, a look of utter disgust on her face, as if Kagome had just rolled around in dog poo, "This is Kagome, and that's all you need to know about her –"

"UWAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome wailed as the guy closed his eyes, looking content. "So supple and firm," he cooed, his hands rubbing against Kagome's bottom. The sound of two hard smacks filled the air. "Miroku, you perverted little pig! She just moved here! You're giving her a bad impression. Stop groping women!" Sango yelled, rubbing her hand as she looked at Kagome, who was rubbing her own hand as well. Sango sighed happily, "well, at least I know she can take care of herself."

Miroku looked at the girls, rubbing his cheeks, a lecherous grin on his face, "pain helps show what's worth fighting for in life, and a woman's body is always worth fighting for." Sango rolled her eyes. "Let's go get that ice cream, Kagome," Sango said pulling Kagome off towards the direction they had been walking and shouting back over her shoulder, "Bye Miroku."

Miroku watched them for a moment then turned around and started walking in the opposite direction before stopping and turning back around, "Oh yeah, Sango! Inuyasha wants to know when we should work on that project for History."

Sango let out a deep, annoyed sigh and stopped walking. She turned around and yelled "Tell him that we –" "Inuyasha?" Kagome burst out, frozen where she was on the sidewalk. "You…You both know him?" Sango looked at Kagome, "You mean, you know Inuyasha, Kagome?" Then her eyes grew wide and she shouted at Miroku to join them again.

"What's going on?" He asked when he caught up to them, confused. "Miroku, remember when you told me about spending the night at Inuyasha's that one night?," Sango started, as Miroku nodded, "and you woke up in the middle of the night cause he kept talking in his sleep?" Miroku nodded again, still confused. "Whose name did he keep saying, Miroku?" Sango asked, grasping his shoulders and shaking him. "He kept saying 'Kagome' but what does this have to do with anythi –" Miroku stopped mid sentence and stared at Kagome. "You mean…her?" Miroku asked Sango, who simply nodded, grinning triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood there, rooted in her spot. Her heart beating with joy as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Well now, it's been almost two years since I've updated this story. I am SO sorry. I hadn't even realized how quickly time had escaped me. I honestly thought that I had made this new profile and decided to revise this story only a few months ago, not two years. I feel like such a jerk! I'm sorry you guys.

I wanna say thanks to inuandkagluvr, Tsun Berrykinz, and I am the Wind Mizuki Kay for your comments. They really made me happy, even though they just said stuff like "This is good" or "update soon". And I failed on the updating soon. AH! I feel so horrible! But, I gave you an extremely long chapter, so I hope you enjoy this! And please leave a comment, even if it is just an "update" or "good story" or "this sucks", it will keep me motivated to make this better for everyone who's reading it!

I know the characters may end up OOC sometimes, and I'm sorry, but that's how it works in my mind. I try to keep them as close to character as possible, but it's easy to get lost in your own made up world, haha.

And did you notice, poor Sango kept getting interrupted. ): Haha, poor her.

Look forward to the next update! I'll be updating soon, I promise.


	5. Heaven and Hell

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter for "A Girl and Her Savior". I think this is the longest chapter yet. It may jump a lot, so I'm sorry. It's 6:05 am, so I'm a little tired, but I really wanted to finish this chapter. :)**

**So, read and review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It meant a lot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heaven and Hell  
**

Sango rushed to her new friend as Miroku stared, dumbfounded. "Disney's right…" he said. Sango glared at him over her shoulder as she patted Kagome's back. "What are you talking about? Nobody even mentioned anything about Disney," She scolded. Miroku continued to stare, lost in thought, and absentmindedly mumbled, "it is a small world after all."

Sango would have nearly punched the obviously brainless boy, if it weren't for the shaking Kagome in her arms. "Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked, stroking Kagome's back.

After a few deep breaths, Kagome replied with a shaky nod. "I knew Inuyasha moved to Yokohama, and that's why I was happy to move here. But to figure out that I've already met two people who know him, it's just mind-blowing." She wiped her face on her sleeve and sniffled.

Sango grinned, "You want to go over to his house?"

"No!" Kagome shouted, and then taking a moment to collect herself, started again. "Sorry, I meant to say not looking how I am now. I've been traveling and moving boxes all day. I feel gross," she said, then blushed at how honest her words had been.

Miroku, coming out of his daze, spoke up, "You look fine, Kagome. And isn't it better to get the anticipation out of the way now instead of letting it build and build?"

Sango shook her head. "You're stupid, Miroku. Remember that tomorrow we go to school? She'd just see him tomorrow!"

"But think about it, all that pressure trying to look nice for Inuyasha plus the added pressure of her first day at a new school. Barely knowing anyone. Alone in probably most of her classes." Miroku turned to look at Kagome somberly, like he was looking at a wounded puppy, trying to be optimistic but knowing that it was probably going to die.

Kagome freaked out a little. "Fine! I guess we can go see him now. I mean, if it doesn't bother either of you, or him."

Miroku smiled and waved his hand in the air, dismissing what Kagome said. "Inuyasha loves when we just drop by!"

__

"Dammit, Miroku! Leave!" Shouted an angry voice as a door was slammed in Miroku's face.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were standing in front of the biggest house on the block. It was two levels, the first had a big bay window looking towards the street, the curtains were drawn. The top floor had two big windows, and were both shaded by a tree. Kagome stood a little behind Sango, looking at the big house in awe. Sango and Miroku both stared at the door.

"See, Kagome," Miroku said, smirking over his shoulder at the shocked girl, "he loves when we drop in unannounced."

The door, only moments ago slammed shut, was nearly torn off its hinges as it was thrown open.

"What'd you just say?" A bewildered looking, long silver-haired, dog ear having guy asked.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "'He loves when we drop in unannounced'?"

"Before that, you idiot." Inuyasha snarled, exposing claws to the young man.

Miroku stood unmoved by the menacing looking claws. "'Hey Inuyasha! I, the wonderful Miroku, am here to see you!'" Miroku said with as much enthusiasm as he had the first time, before the door was slammed in his face.

Inuyasha growled and took a few steps towards Miroku, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh! You must be talking about when I mentioned a certain name?" Miroku toyed, watching Inuyasha's temper flare. "'Kagome', maybe?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the name.

"Are you messing with me? Is this because of that time you spent the night?" Inuyasha growled again, his dark eyebrows arching in annoyance.

Miroku laughed. "Nope. I've actually met a pretty girl named 'Kagome'. Dark hair, light eyes, nice breas-OW! Sango, what the hell?"

"That's enough outta you," Sango growled herself, rubbing her clenched hand before turning to Inuyasha, "We met the Kagome you're always talking about. And we've brought her to you." Sango side stepped and exposed Kagome, who stood there, face red.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked, eyes wide with shock. "Are you visiting or something?"

Kagome shook her head, speechless at seeing her childhood friend for the first time in, what felt like, ages. Sango took over the conversation, much to Kagome's appreciation.

"She moved here. She'll be going to school with us." Sango said cheerfully, clutching Kagome's shoulders. Kagome just nodded, her eyes transfixed on Inuyasha.

"What happened? Why did you move here?" Inuyasha asked, suspicion in his voice.

Kagome regained her voice, although she wasn't too thrilled about it. "T-there was an accident a while back," she said, her eyes pulling away from Inuyasha and staring at the ground. "Mom and Souta died, along with stepdad. Satome thought that it would be too difficult living in the shrine just the two of us, so we moved here, where she has some family."

Inuyasha's ears flicked at Satome's name, and his nose scrunched up in disgust. "She's here." It wasn't a question, but Kagome nodded anyways. "Just you two?" he asked, another nod coming from Kagome.

Sango and Miroku watched the scene play out, feeling the intensity that was growing. A streetlight flicked on and Sango lifted her head to look at it. "Damn, I have to go you guys," she said, waving at Inuyasha and Kagome. She was about to walk off when she turned around and looked back at Kagome, "Will you be able to make it back to your house on your own?" Kagome nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sango said before turning around and walking down the sidewalk.

"Wait, Sango! A lady should never walk by herself in the approaching dusk!" Miroku called to her. "See y'all later!" He said before running after Sango.

The silence that followed their friends' departure was a bit odd. Kagome felt as if Inuyasha had a lot of questions to ask, and she had some of her own.

"There's a park down the street," Inuyasha said suddenly, making Kagome jump a little. She looked at him and smiled, following him as he walked to the park, a couple steps ahead of her and his hands stuffed into his jeans.

Kagome quickened her pace to catch up with him. "Do you ever go to the park by yourself?" she asked, then blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to actually come out of my head."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before staring straight ahead again, a small smile formed on his lips. "Sometimes, when I wanna remember stuff." He said, almost tenderly. "Usually I just lay out on the roof of the house. It's a lot more secluded."

Kagome nodded, thoughtfully, and as they made it to the park, she walked straight to the swings and plopped down on one, letting out a long, exhausted breath. Inuyasha sat in the swing next to her, gripping the chains and pushing himself gently backwards.

"Ya know, I never thought this would happen again," Kagome said quietly, knowing she didn't have to talk loudly for Inuyasha to be able to hear her, "you and me at the park again."

Inuyasha grunted, his way of agreeing, then he put his heels into the sand, bringing him to a stop. "Can I ask you something?" he looked at her intensely.

"Sure, Inuyasha." She said, kicking off her shoes and digging her toes in the sand.

"Does she still hurt you?" He asked, watching her face for any signs that could give away the fact that she may not be telling the truth.

Kagome kept her eyes on the ground. "Sometimes," she mumbled, "but I usually do something that'll set her off."

Inuyasha was quiet for a few moments, digging his feet into the sand before he quietly said, "you know it's not your fault, right?"

It was Kagome's turn to be silent for a moment or two. "Honestly," she began, taking a deep breath, "I don't know. I don't even know what's what right now. Before this moment, I felt like I was living a nightmare. Like my life was officially Hell. But now," she looked at Inuyasha, "I feel like I'm in a dream. In this moment, I'm so happy, I feel like I could never stop smiling."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. In all truth, Inuyasha was the happiest he'd been in months, if not years.

Kagome kicked off the ground, and soared higher and higher into the sky. With each pump of her legs, she felt as if she was leaving the world and all the problems she had. She was with Inuyasha again. She didn't have to worry. She wouldn't be hurt again. She had the one person who could make her feel better. She had the one person who would protect her.

After a few minutes of swinging, Kagome slowly came to a stop and stood up from the swing. "I'd better head home, Inuyasha" she said, gathering her shoes. She started walking in the direction of her house when Inuyasha called her name. She turned quickly, wondering what he needed.

"Please be safe," he shouted, "don't let her hurt you."

Kagome smiled and turned back towards the direction of her house. The park was a five minute walk from her house, Kagome calculated as she walked up the steps to the door. She quietly opened the front door of her new home. As the door clicked shut, Kagome heard a clattering come from the kitchen, and then the breaking of glass.

"Dammit," she heard Satome yell. Kagome's heart sank. Satome was drinking? This definitely was not a good sign. She quietly started up the stairs, but the fourth step gave out a long, low creak.

"Kagome? S'that you?" Satome slurred, stumbling into the breezeway and looking up the stairs, seeing Kagome.

"H-hey Satome. You've been drinki-"

"Where th'ell were you? I been worry sick." Satome hiccupped. "You're s'ppossed t'be home while ago. Pro'bly with some guy, weren't'cha?"

"I was with Sango. I lost track of ti-"

"Stop makin' 'scuses!" Satome yelled, closing her eyes tight and gripping the bottle in her hand, her face turning a deep red. Satome clumsily stomped her way up the stairs, backing Kagome into the landing.

As Satome towered over Kagome, she grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her head back sharp. "This'll teach ya, lil' bitch."

* * *

**Oh Noooooooo! Cliffhanger! Lol. So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Too fast? Too slow? Just let me know so I can try to fix it and make it better.**

**Thanks for reading. :) Stay on your toes for the next chapter. It'll be coming out soon.**


End file.
